1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valves, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to diverter valves for faucets (e.g., for diverting water to a filter for filtration).
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of diverter valves are disclosed in: (1) U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,058,971; (2) 5,795,475; (3) 5,083,589; (4) 3,690,965; and (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/627,062, filed Jul. 25, 2003, and (5) published as Pub. No. US 2004/0123911.